tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Flyby
Characters: Coldsnap, Interrogator, Major Bludd Location: Cobra Unity, Middle East Date: 27 January 2012 TP: Flood TP Summary: Coldsnap pays a brief visit to Cobra Unity. People's Republic of Cobra Unity - Middle East The People's Republic of Cobra Unity is a Middle Eastern nation situated between Iraq and Iran. Formerly known as Al-Alawi, the country possesses great oil reserves for such a small nation. Interrogator is outside Crown City, having just checked up on a Viper who had been having mental problems after taking a blow to the head. He is waiting for a ride back to Crown City. A white jet glints along the horizon. It wasn't a direct beeline to CU territory, no... it was at an angle... nearing it as it passed over the terrain, exciting the radar Vipers no doubt, as his designation was anything BUT Cobra. Major Bludd drives back toward Crown City from the border of Cobra Unity in a Stinger jeep. It's important to drop in personally on the troops from time to time, he's discovered. Keeps them on their toes. Cobra engineers have pumped out enough water to allow slick and muddy pathways to and from the most important points in the country. The Stinger's tires slip occasionally in the mire. Bludd keeps the official Cobra communications channels open and broadcasting on the jeep's radio set. Coldsnap slows further, pitching carefully as he gows the minimum he had to... continuing towards the Jeep slowly. He chuckles a little bit, his scanners wide open... checking for long range missiles, helicopters, or Rattlers. Steam hissed out of his joints, cold fogs as he does so - a trick he learned that really spooked folk as sunshine glinted off the silver on his wings. Interrogator says, "Yes, Sir." He gets into the passenger side of the jeep, keeping his gun ready. "What would the Decepticons be doing out here?" He asks. Cobra's arsenal of surface-to-air defences come to bear on the white F-15, emplacements near the border firing off salvos of missiles, directed by radar. As he pushes the accelerator down, Bludd notes the white trails of the airborne weapons streaking overhead. "Looking to polish us off, it would seem," he answers Interrogator. He steers the jeep as directly as he can, given the sloppy conditions, toward Crown City. As his internal rada system starts to detect the missiles, Coldsnap grumbles a little bit as he starts to bank up and away again quickly. He had just gotten into talking range, so takes the moment to shout, over local Broadband Radio "HEy! I didnt even cross into your territory. That's cheating!" Interrogator hears the jet and shakes his head and buckles his safety belt, in case Major Bludd has to take evasive action. He hears the broadcast and shakes his head once, saying, "All is fair in love and war." Major Bludd flips frequencies on his radio set and replies to Coldsnap. "Decepticons are the enemies of all mankind," he growls. "It's in our best interest to shoot at you, no matter where you are." "Then I wont bother finishing up refreezing the poles for you." counters the Con over the radio, accelerating fast and hard up into the sky. A huge plume of white haze explodes around him, though he leaves it fast behind as it rolls out, trying to act like a frozen fog to throw the missiles off "And here I was trying to be NICE. Jeez. You're worse than the Autobots." "Are you daft? Do you really expect us to believe that?" Bludd sputters over the radio. "You tried to flood out all life on this planet!" "Well, no, not really." admits Coldsnap "But hey, i had to try. PRIME fell for the 'I'm a con who actually doesnt want to be one' line. Ask him about it sometime! Interrogator braces himself as the jeep slides a bit, saying, "This one seems a little cocky." Major Bludd smirks aside at Interrogator, "I think he's a little mad, myself." Over the radio, he replies, "We're not so naive." Hrmphing a little bit, Coldsnap admits "I noticed that. Good catch though." he admits "Can't blame a mech for trying right?" "I had a feeling I should have taken a Mamba, but I let my gunners have a day off." Interrogator remarks. "A mental imbalance would explain his actions." "Y'can't psychoanalise a Transformer," Bludd opines to Interrogator. "Well, y'sure can't prescribe him any meds." Interrogator says, "I certainly would not want to get close enough to a Decepticon to hand him a prescription anyway." With the immediate threat gone, Bludd resumes a more cautious drive back to Crown City. Interrogator asks Major Bludd, "Should we step up air patrols, Sir?" "Absolutely," Bludd comments as he drives. "Probably this Coldsnap was just out on a random jaunt, but we can't count on that." Interrogator says, "I will stop at the helipad when we reach the city." It's not long before the Stinger jeep rolls into Crown City. Bludd slows down at the checkpoints and sticks his head out the window long enough to be recognised before driving under the hastily-raised checkpoint barriers. Interrogator raises a hand in greeting as they pass through the checkpoints, the machine gun resting on his lap. Major Bludd drops Interrogator off at the helipad. "Think our defences stood the test today," he says. "Keep a sharp eye out, and stay ready." Interrogator says, "I will. Tomorrow I will go out on a patrol if nothing more pressing is scheduled." Major Bludd nods to Interrogator, then drives off toward the palace. Category:2012 Category:Logs